


Unexpected flame

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: With one father on the run and another cursed to the full moon, Juliet has to spend Christmas at the Weasley's. Following her stay bloomed an unexpected bond between her and one of the twins** Prisoner of Azkaban and onward
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. December 1993 | The Sirius star

**December 1993**

This year, Christmas fell on a full moon. Remus felt guilty about leaving Juliet for the holidays, but he had no other choice. Staying with her on a full moon was dangerous and endangering her was the last thing he - and Sirius - wanted.

''It's okay. You can't control the moon.''

''Wish I could.'' Remus flashed her a sad, apologetic smile. Although he had grown to accept his fate - or curse -, he still hated that part of himself. _The wolf_. ''Have you packed your bags yet? The train is leaving tomorrow morning, right?'' he asked, changing the subject. 

''Yes.'' 

''Good.'' Remus nodded. ''I talked to Molly, she'll be picking you up at Kings Cross.''

In the red leather chair, Juliet sighed. Much like Remus, she didn't like when people made a big fuss or went out of their way for her. It made her very uncomfortable. ''I could've stayed at school, you know. Some students stay here for Christmas.''

Remus brushed her off with a whisk of his hand. ''Nonsense. Molly and Arthur promised it was no trouble. And, you and Ginny are good friends. You'll have great fun at the Weasleys','' he promised. 

''I'll miss you.''

''Me too, darling.'' 

''Remus?''

''Yes?''

''If _he_ returns-''

''I'll send an immediate owl to the Weasleys and let you know.''

.

Ginny by her side, Juliet joined the rest of the Weasleys after getting down the train. There were so many students at the station, but, lucky for her, their red hair were easy to spot in a crowd. 

A round woman with a bright smile and ginger hair was waiting on the side. She greeted each of the kids with a tight hug, happy to see them after four months away from home.

''And you must be Juliet?'' she said, seeing familiar a pair of grey eyes. ''I haven't seen you in so long. It's crazy how you've grown!''

Juliet smiled politely, having very few memories of the woman. ''Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley.''

''It's no problem. Remus is a friend of family and we're always there for family. You can call me Molly.''

.

''You'll be staying in Ginny's room. It's on the first floor,'' Mrs. Weasley announced when they crossed the Burrow's front door. She looked around, searching for her daughter who was a couple meters behind, struggling with her own bags. Why did she bring so much stuff? ''Ginny! Can you help Juliet set a bed? I've put extra blankets and everything you'll need on your desk.''

The younger Weasley nodded and grabbed Juliet's hand and led her up the stairs, excited to have a friend over _and_ having a sleepover.

The room was small - not to say tiny - which was to be expected with such a huge family. The girls put their stuff away and set Juliet's bed right by Ginny's. It was a bit cramped, but it was only for a couple days.

Once everything was set, Juliet came back down and followed the yummy smell to the kitchen.

''Where's Ginny?'' Molly asked.

''Bathing. Neville wasn't sitting when the train took off and spilled pumpkin juice on her shirt,'' Juliet explained, shaking her head at Neville's mishaps. That boy was so clumsy!

''Well, come and sit. Dinner should be ready soon.''

Juliet pulled one of the many mismatched chairs and sat down. One of the twins was at the table, but she couldn't tell if it was Fred or George. Hopefully by the end of the stay she'll be able to tell them apart.

''So...you're Black's daughter?'' Fred asked as he subtly tried to steal some cookies that were cooling on the counter while his mother's back was turned.

Since Sirius' escape from Azkaban, it was difficult not to bring up her father every time Juliet mentioned her name. It didn't help that she looked so much like him. She had become well known over the past year despite Remus' attempt to hide her from the wizarding world. Not the magic, but _people_. 

Although the Black family was part of the sacred twenty-eight and very high in the wizarding world's hierarchy, Sirius Black was considered a traitor. Therefore, as his daughter, Juliet was considered as so too. People could be so vile and quick to judge - even toward a fourteen years old girl.

Fred, though, didn't mean any harm.

''In the flesh,'' Juliet responded proudly. 

''What does it feels to have a father on the run?''

''Fred! Don't harass our guest,'' Molly warned, eyes on the cooking pot. ''And don't think I didn't see you stealing cookies.''

The two teenagers chuckled.

''It's fine, Mrs- _Molly_. It doesn't bother me. I can handle the questions.''

''Well, you two can do that later. Dinner is ready.'' She turned to her son. ''Go get your father, he's in the yard studying another bizarre muggle invention he got his hands on.''

Fred left and she then proceeded to call out the rest of the kids, making Juliet jump. She had not expected Molly to have such a loud voice.

Seconds later, everyone stumbled in the kitchen, scurrying for seats. Ginny, freshly out of her bath, sat next to Juliet, telling her all about the delicious dish her mom had prepared tonight - and the desert. Ron arrived next, sitting on her other side and making a dash for the bread in the center of the table, taking a big bite and chewing like a cow. How charming.

''Apparently it's called a toaster. You put bread in it and it springs up when they are grilled and ready. It's bloody brilliant!'' Mr. Weasley explained as he walked in, Fred on his heels. He kissed his wife's cheek and made his way to the table where all the kids were. ''Smells good in here.''

''I've never met him. Sirius. He was wrongly sent to Azkaban before I was old enough to remember him. I've only seen him in pictures,'' Juliet told Fred when he sat down beside his twin.

''Our father says he killed thirteen muggles and an old friend, Peter Pettigrew,'' Percy said, reaching for a piece of bread from the basket on the table.

''Percy...'' Mr. Weasley warned loosely.

''There is no proof. There was no body-'' the raven haired girl defended, only to be interrupted by Percy.

''Where is Pettigrew then?'' he asked with an eyebrow raised, scoffing when Juliet didn't respond. ''Sirius Black is a _murderer_. I hope the dementors find him very soon and put him back where he belongs. He deserves to rot in Azkaban for his crimes.''

Tears welled in Juliet's eyes at Percy's words and accusations, but she refused to let them spill. Was this what Percy really thought? Or was he repeating what he's heard from his father and other wizards? 

''Percy!'' Molly scolded. ''That is no table talk.''

.

By 10pm, Ginny had already gone to bed, tired from the day. Juliet had been a bit bummed, but she stayed downstairs with the other Weasleys. Ron and George were disputing a game of chess in the living area, making the most of the time they had left before their bedtime. She had watched them for a few minutes, but then decided to get some fresh air.

She sat on the small wooden patio and raised her eyes to watch the stars, secretly hoping she could put her astronomy lessons to application. Since she was a kid, Juliet always loved looking at the starry night sky. It helped calm her mind. Maybe it was part of her bloodline? The Blacks had a penchant for astronomical names and took their names from stars or constellations. Even Juliet had carried on with the tradition. It was subtle, but Sirius had chosen the name very carefully.

''What are you doing out here?'' Fred asked, coming from behind. He had a thick sweater - most likely knitted by Molly -, shielding him from the late night air.

''Looking at the stars, although I can't seem to find any stars I'm looking for tonight.'' Juliet frowned, disappointed and annoyed. ''I thought it'd be easy. I'm usually pretty fast at finding stars and even constellations in Astronomy class...''

''Ah! That's because Professor Sinistra makes sure what you're looking for can be seen from where you are. I'll help you.'' 

Fred took a seat beside her and looked up. He had never been an astronomy nerd, but he could recognize a few. Constellations were harder to find though.

The sky above the burrow was almost always clear which made it easy to see the stars. The view was even better from Ron's bedroom, being on the highest floor of the house.

Fred felt himself close having a crick in his neck when he finally found what he was looking for. A smirk curled on his lips. ''Can you see that one? Over the pond, right beside the Orion constellation.'' He pointed his index in the direction, helping the younger witch find her way in the night sky.

Juliet followed Fred's direction and nodded. ''The one that shines so bright it's almost blue?''

''Yeah. It's the Dog Star, also called-''

'' _Sirius_ ,'' the raven haired girl finished with a smile, amazed by her new find. She had been trying to find her father's star for months, but Grimmauld Place wasn't ideal for stargazing and she didn't dare ask Professor Sinistra, worried she wouldn't help her because of the star's name.

''How did you know it was that one? Are you a secret nerd, Weasley?'' 

Fred shook his head, looking down with a small laugh. ''No. You should see my marks... But Bill, my older brother, had an astronomy phase a few years ago. He had a telescope in his room and all. From what I remember, the Sirius star is part of Canis Major which is a winter and spring star pattern. Sirius is the constellation's dog's nose.''

''Thank you. For showing me this. It's rare these days that when someone brings up my father's name it doesn't have murderer or criminal in the same sentence.'' 

''Sorry about what Percy said during dinner. He's a git sometimes. Don't listen to him.'' Fred didn't have to apologize on his brother's behalf, but wanted to, knowing Percy was stubborn and would never. Whether he believed Sirius was guilty or not, he didn't have to be so cold and crude.

''Perhaps he's right.'' Juliet sighed, putting her head in her hands in despair. ''I don't know who or what to believe anymore.''

''It's okay to be confused. The whole situation feels like it's missing pieces of the puzzle,'' Fred admitted, platonically putting a hand on her thigh, trying to bring her comfort. 

Juliet raised her head and stared ahead. ''If he didn't kill Pettigrew, _where is he_? No one has seen him since that night at London. All that was left was his _finger_.'' The frustration and desperation were clear in her voice. 

Fred wished he had answers for her, but he was just as in the dark as everybody else. ''What does Remus think of this?''

''That he's innocent.'' 

When she turned old enough to understand what Azkaban was, Remus had revealed her father's whereabouts. He had insisted to be the one to break the news to her, not wanting untrusty wizards or loud mouths - or worse, students - to twist the truth. He told her about the Potters, about...Voldemort, and the wizarding war. Nothing was very jolly, but Remus insisted that she knew. Most importantly, that she knew her father had been accused of crimes he didn't commit. 

Fred thought for a moment, putting his words together. ''Want to know what _I_ think?'' She nodded, turning to look at him with her grey irises. ''I think Remus is the only person alive that knows Sirius well enough to judge your father's intentions and what he's capable of. I also think there a hidden part to every story.''

Juliet frowned, confused. ''I don't get what you're trying to say...''

''I don't think Remus would feed you lies solely to make your father look like a good man to your eyes. If Sirius really did kill those people, he would've warned you about him being the dangerous murderer the Ministry claim him to be.''


	2. December 1994 | The Yule ball

**December 1994**

Ginny had joined Juliet in Luna in their Ravenclaw dorm to get ready for the Yule ball together. Their ball gowns were neatly hanged on the wall to prevent creases or getting dirty while doing each other's hair and makeup. Luna was on hair duty and Juliet took charge of the makeup, not trusting Luna with it, being a bit too creative with the brushes and liners. There was nothing wrong with her creativity, but neither girls fancied overly colorful eyeshadows on their Yule ball pictures.

''I can't believe you got a date and not us!'' Juliet gushed as she applied a pink shadow to Ginny's eyes, the light shade complimenting her dress nicely. ''Neville will lose his words when he'll see you.''

Luna nodded in agreement. She looked like a pretty porcelain doll in her pink and mint dress. This style of dress could easily look childish, but Ginny wore it beautifully. 

''It's platonic between Neville and I,'' the redhead reminded, having no feelings for the botanical lover. ''Besides, if he hadn't asked me to accompany him, I couldn't have come to the ball.''

''Does he know that it's platonic?'' Luna asked, lying down with her upper half hanging off her bed as she added more glitters to her look. Why was she always doing things upside down?

''Yeah... I mean, I didn't say-''

Juliet shook her head disapprovingly as she continued her work. ''You gotta tell him, Gin. Boys aren't good at guessing feelings, they need to be told what to do. Tell Neville or else he'll get ideas.''

''But I don't want to hurt his feelings or make it awkward between us.''

''If you wait, it'll get more awkward.''

Ginny sighed, knowing that Juliet was right. ''Boys are complicated.''

Juliet laughed and Luna agreed, getting up to go put on her dress. It was a delicate purple color with ruffles. _Lots_ of ruffles. She did a twirl for the girls, showing off her whole look. She looked like a cute fairy. 

''It was my mother's dress,'' Luna told them, smoothing the front of her skirt to tame the ruffles.

''It looks lovely, Luna,'' Ginny said, finally able to open her eyes. 

The blonde thanked her. ''Shall we get to the dance?'' 

.

Parties were rare at Hogwarts, but the Yule Ball was a complete success.

The Weird Sisters were playing on the stage as students - and professors - danced, truly having fun and letting loose. Professors were battling to have a dance with Dumbledore while Professor Flitwick was crowd surfing and having the time of his life.

Juliet brought a hand to her mouth as Ginny did a wilder move, gasping and laughing before joining hands and going back to jumping together and moving their hips.

Beside them, Neville was trying his best, being better at proper ballroom dancing, and was accidently bumping into other students and apologizing every five minutes. He even managed to step on Luna's foot. Oh Neville...

''Hello girlies,'' Fred said, sneaking behind them. He had somehow become even taller and was now one headfull taller than both girls. ''Are you having a great night?''

''We were before you showed up,'' Ginny replied, making a face at her brother. ''I'm gonna get a drink. Do I get you one too?'' she asked Juliet.

''Please.''

''Where's your date?'' Juliet asked Fred, not seeing Angelina nearby.

''With her friends. Being someone's date doesn't mean being attached to each other's hip for the whole night. Where's your Romeo?''

Juliet almost rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time someone used that reference for a joke. Although it was old and done, she wasn't bothered by it knowing Fred meant it in a soft teasing way.

''Over there,'' Juliet replied, pointing at the blonde girl in a soft lavender colored dress who was dancing by herself, moving her arms for some unique moves.

'' _Luna_?''

She hummed. ''Best to go with your best friend than a random guy who might ruin your night.'' Juliet glanced at Harry and Ron who sat at the tables, sulking and being complete dicks to their dates. She felt bad for the Patil twins.

Fred followed her eyes and shook his head. ''They're idiots.''

A slower song started and the crowd dissipated a little, taking a break from dancing to grab drinks and snacks.

''Well, if you'd like, I could be your partner for one dance,'' Fred suggested with an inviting smile. He extended his hand like they had been shown in class and Juliet took it and followed him into the crowd of slow dancing people.

At first, it felt strange. Dancing with Fred. They started slow and formal, following the classic steps of a slow dance, until Fred decided to add some spices and made her twirl, the bottom of her dress flowing as she turned on herself.

They stood out amongst the other couples, but they didn't mind. They were having fun. Fred even attempted for a dip, but went too far down and almost caused Juliet to fall and topple on the floor. She bursted out laughing as she held onto the tall redhead, clutching to his white shirt to prevent another slip.

''Are you okay?'' he asked, truly feeling bad.

Juliet nodded. ''Yes, yes,'' she assured. ''I thought you asked me to dance, Weasley. Not kiss the bloody floor.''

Fred laughed and apologized again. 

.

When the song ended, they noticed that some students had started to leave the great hall and had headed to their common room. Not feeling tired yet, they went to a table and sat down. They also got their own drinks seeing as Ginny had somehow forgot, now dancing with Neville.

''Crazy how we go to the same school, but haven't spoken since last Christmas,'' Fred stated, taking a sip of his drink. He had tried to steal one of the alcoholic beverages at the refreshment table, but Professor McGonagall was too close to said table to not get caught.

The raven haired girl frowned. Had it? Time fly so fast.

''So, tell me. What changed in a year, Juliet Lupin Black?''

''Well, I’ve met my father now.'' A smile formed on her lips without realizing it.

''You have?'' Fred asked with a grin, sounding genuinely happy for her.

Juliet nodded. ''Briefly.''

''How was it?''

''Emotional and...strange. I don't know how to describe it.'' She paused, smile falling as her mind going to the dark side effects of Sirius' time in Azkaban. ''Azkaban did a number on him. It changes people, it does things to their mind, but he's slowly becoming his old self again. Or, a new version of it.''

''That place is vile, it makes people go bonkers. I'm happy to know he's recovering.''

''According to Remus, being an animagus saved him. Dementors don't feel and recognise animal emotions in the same way as human emotions.'' 

''If you don’t mind me asking, where is he now? Hiding, I bet.''

She shrugged honestly. ''I don’t know. Remus knows. He’s with him as we are speaking. I wanted to come along, but they said it was safer for me to stay at school and that I shouldn't miss the Yule ball.''

As she spoke, Fred's eyes were on her, watching the way her glossy lips moved and how her hair cascaded on her shoulder and back. She looked beautiful tonight. Her dress was rather simple compared to everyone else's - a royal blue number with a slit on the leg -, but it was still beautiful. Simplicity is sometimes better.

''It would've been a shame to not wear that dress,'' he let slipped.

A light blush coated Juliet's cheeks, flattered by the easily swung compliment. She hadn't expected such compliment from Fred, but smiled and thanked him politely. ''You don't look bad yourself, Weasley,'' she returned, nodding at the slim black bow at the collar and the warm toned waist coat that matched his ginger hair. It was the first time she saw him wearing something else that his school robes or hand-knitted sweaters. 

He grinned smugly. 

From afar, Angelina's friends parted with their dates and regaining the dancefloor. She looked around, beautiful as always, most likely searching for her date. Weasleys usually weren't too hard to spot in a crowd. 

Fred caught her in his peripheral vision and downed the last of his drink before standing. ''Ah, I gotta go. Angelina must be looking for me.'' 

As much as Juliet wished to talk longer with him, Fred had a date awaiting and she didn't want to take more time from Angelina. ''Don't let her kiss the floor,'' she teased, watching Fred leave.

He walked backward and chuckled. ''I'll try.''


	3. June 1995 | Summer at the Burrow

**June 1995**

After the grim end of the Triwizard tournament, the return from Hogwarts was gloom.

Two weeks had passed since the final task and many students were still mourning Cedric Diggory. His death had been traumatic for a lot of people - they had expected to see a winner come out of the maze, not a _cadaver_ -, and the image of Cedric's lifeless body in the middle of the pitch will forever be inked in their memory.

Juliet didn't know Cedric a lot. He was three years older than her and they didn't cross paths a lot at Hogwarts. All she knew was that he was the embodiment of the qualities of a Hufflepuff and was their quidditch team' seeker. She was sad and disturbed about his death, as everyone was, but wasn't weeping in mourning.

As they neared London, a smile formed on her lips. In his last letter, Remus had informed her that she'd be spending a small part of summer with the Weasleys and she was _thrilled_.

According to Ginny's letters, summer at the Burrow sounded really fun. The younger of the Weasley clan would always tell Juliet about the many pranks the twins would pull, swimming in the pond during hot days, playing quidditch above the field and even de-gnoming the garden.

''I don't mind you coming over during summer vacation, Juliet, but don't make it a habit. I see you enough at school,'' Ron said as he dragged his trunk onto a trolley.

''I'm just so obsessed with you that I can't leave your side, Ronald,'' Juliet replied jokingly. She wrapped her arms around him and attempted to kiss his face, but Ron dodged her lips. His cheeks were bright red from the attack, not used to girls being so close to him - beside his mother and sister.

Ginny and the twins laughed.

''Worry not, I won't be staying for long.''

''Well, _I_ don't mind you staying for the summer. We're gonna have so much fun!'' Ginny said excitedly.

''Mom's here,'' George pointed out, seeing her hurry through the mass of parents and students and trolleys full of luggages.

.

The Burrow's back yard was beautiful during summer. Molly's large garden was filled with flowers, overgrown weeds and... _chickens_ running around. It was a lot livelier than the old flower box at 12 Grimmauld place that she and Remus never watered and had left to die.

''You can stay in Percy's room if you want, dear. You'll be more comfortable than on Ginny's floor. I've put an extra blanket for you. The nights are cold, even in summer,'' Molly informed, tearing Juliet's attention from the window.

She thanked Mrs. Weasley and frowned. ''Where's Percy? Won't he need his room?'' she asked, confused. She didn't personally care about Percy, but she didn't want to steal his room and cause more trouble between them.

Ron shook his head, walking past her and looking around the kitchen, in search of anything he could steal and eat before dinner. ''He's not here. He got himself a job at the Ministry of Magic as assistant to Bartemius Crouch.''

''So you won't have to worry about him attacking you during supper,'' Fred added with a grin.

Juliet bit back a smile, shaking her head. Of course he remembered that.

''Mr. Crouch can't even remember Percy's name, it's hilarious. He calls him _Weatherby_ ,'' George added, not even holding his laughter.

Fred mimicked his brother and Molly scolded them both, using the hand towel she had in her hands to swat at Fred's arm. ''Quit making fun of your brother, will you? He worked really hard to get this job.''

''What's for dinner, Mom?'' Ron asked as his stomach made a growling sound.

Beside him, Ginny rolled her eyes. How could he always be hungry?

.

Percy's room being on the same floor as Fred and George's, Fred decided to be a decent host and show her the way.

''Here's Percy's den,'' Fred said, opening the door. ''Careful not to stay too long in here, you might lose your humor.''

The room was neat and clean compared to Ginny and Ron's. There were no posters or family pictures on his walls, but Ministry law books, ink pots, parchemin papers and old Daily Prophet newspapers all over his desk.

Juliet walked in and set her trunk down at the end of the neatly made bed. ''Fear not,'' she reassured the redhead, having no intention of staying in Percy's room for longer than necessary. She'll come here to sleep and that's it. ''My humor is deep in my blood.''

With Sirius Black for father, it was _impossible_ to not have a great sense of humor. Juliet didn't share his attraction for mischief - not to his extent -, but she liked to tease people and joke around.

''I'll make sure to make jokes everyday, just in case. If you stop laughing, I'll know it's because of Percy's bedsheets.''

Biting her cheek, Juliet fought a smile. ''Always have my back, uh Freddie?''

He grinned in confirmation. ''If you need anything, just knock on my door.''

.

The next day, the sun was shining high in the sky as Ginny pulled Juliet through the backyard, both dressed in their bathing suits. They went up to the small deck that led to the pond, excited to jump in and cool off.

The first day of summer vacation was usually dedicated to cleaning the yard, but Molly had made an exception and let the kids play in the water since they had a guest.

When the girls arrived, Ron and the twins were already in the pond, fighting with pool noodles.

''Get him, George!'' Fred cheered as George hit their younger brother with a green noodle, a slapping sound echoing.

''Go George!'' Juliet joined in, taking George's side too.

Her voice had distraught Ron and his short moment of inattention cost him to get hit square in the face by George - and losing grip of his noodle. ''Bloody hell, what are you wearing?'' Ron asked, catching sight of the girls and staring at Juliet with wide eyes.

''I won!'' George exclaimed, turning to his twin for a celebratory high-five.

Juliet sat on the edge of the deck, about to get in the water. ''It's a bathing suit, Ronald. You wear it to swim,'' she explained, making the others snicker.

'' _This_ is a bathing suit.'' He pointed to Ginny's bright red one piece. ''Not...whatever this is.''

Juliet rolled her eyes and got in the water while Ginny jumped, cannonball style and splashed everyone - including Ron who scowled.

''You seemed in need of a cold shower,'' she told him as she resurfaced. ''Let's play chicken fight.''

''In case you forgot, we're an uneven number. It won't work,'' Ron reminded.

''Well, one of us is gonna wait on the sideline and replace the first person who falls. And, that person is you. You can be referee.''

''Me! Why me?''

''Because you're the one who mention it and I don't trust you to keep me up on your shoulders.''

Ignoring the bickering between his two siblings, Fred had dove under to refresh himself, starting to feel a burning on his pale shoulders. He emerged of the water and shook his head, sprinkling water everywhere with his long red locks. Those boys really needed a haircut. It was getting out of hand.

Ron grumbled some more, reluctantly accepting his fate as Ginny went over to George, ready to play.

''Juliet, you go with Fred. I'll go with George.''

Upon hearing his name, Fred caught eyes with Juliet and swam up to her. ''Ready?''

Fred's body had changed a lot over the past year. Puberty was most likely one of the reasons, but also quidditch. As beaters, they couldn't be frail and lanky; they needed _muscles_.

Standing so close to him, Juliet was surprised by how broad and strong those shoulders were underneath his robes and sweaters. She couldn't help but dart her eyes to his naked chest and the galaxy of freckles on his wet skin.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away. ''How do I get up there?'' she asked, having never played this game before.

Fred lowered himself down in the water and Juliet awkwardly climbed on his shoulders, fingernails digging into his freckled skin in panic as he stood up, feeling herself wobble.

''I'm not gonna drop you,'' he said in a reassuring voice, putting his hands on her knees for security. ''If I can hold Ron up, you've got nothing to be scared of.''

''Get ready to lose, losers!''

.

After playing in the pond all afternoon, the Weasleys had gathered in the backyard for a campfire. Mrs. Weasley had brought out the marshmallows to roast and Fred and George had decided to show off their firework skills.

It was a day Juliet wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

But, all good days come to an end and it was now time to go to bed.

After an hour of tossing and turning, the young witch came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to find sleep anytime soon. It wasn't because she wasn't tired - she was -, but sleeping in Percy's bed made her feel uneasy. His loud comments regarding Sirius had hurt her and she’d honestly rather sleep on Ginny's wood floor than here.

She had fallen asleep fast enough last night, but she always fell asleep fast after a train journey.

Sitting up, Juliet reached into her trunk and grabbed a book. Might as well read instead of sitting there in the dark and waiting for sleep to come.

A gentle knock on the door made her slightly jump, and then, someone poked their head in. _Fred_.

''Everything okay?'' He was in his pajamas and his hair was slightly mussed from sleep. ''I was on my way from the bathroom when I saw some light. Given the hour, I decided to check on you.''

Juliet put down her book, heart warm. It was very kind of him to check on her.

''I just... I can't seem to find sleep.''

''It's because of Percy's smelly sheets, isn't it?'' Juliet looked down at the bright patchwork blanket, doubt and disgust in her eyes, and Fred laughed. ''I'm kidding. Mom washed them.'' He stepped in and sat on the end of the bed. ''So, tell me. What's keeping you up tonight, Black?''

Juliet sighed. ''Lots of things,'' she half lied.

''Let's play a game. I tell you something I haven't told anyone and you tell me one until you fall asleep. I'll start. I'm gonna be graduating Hogwarts next year and I'm scared. Worried, mostly. As you know, George and I want to open a joke shop. It's always been our big dream. It used to be an almost impossible dream to reach because of our shortage of money, but with the money Harry gave us, it's allowing us to make test samples and slowly build a small variety of candies to sell. But what if we fail?''

Hearing Fred confess his worries about the future changed Juliet's perspective of him. Fred was always so bold, confident and positive, going around telling people that anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. He gave the impression that he was never afraid of anything, but he was just good at hiding it.

''I think everyone's a bit afraid of the future. It _is_ scary.''

''I try to stay positive, but there's always this 'what if' that's in the back of my head. If we fail, what will I do with my life, work at Gringotts? At the Ministry of Magic? Become a teacher? Absolutely not.''

''You're great at quidditch. You and George are the best beaters Gryffindor ever had.''

Fred chuckled. ''I’m flattered, but I’m not good enough to play professionally. And I like to play with George. Quidditch is something we’ve always played together. I’d feel weird to play without him. It’s your turn.''

Finding something Juliet had never told anyone turned out to be more difficult that she'd imagined. In their Ravenclaw dorm, she and Luna had a _lot_ of late night conversations over the years. They’d talk about everything and nothing, typical girl things and...stranger things, but Sirius was a subject they _never_ dipped in.

''I almost didn't meet my father,’’ she started, which immediately caught Fred’s attention. ‘’When Harry and Hermione saved and helped him escape in third year, I almost didn't follow Harry into the yard. I was scared he wouldn't be the person Remus had told me about. That he wouldn't be as great as I had been told. I was scared to be disappointed. I also knew that it might be my only chance and I'd regret it all my life if I didn't go.

''When I got to the yard, he wasn't at all like I had imagined him to be. He was...scary looking, as anyone would be after spending so long in Azkaban. I almost turned around and ran, but he called my name, his voice so hoarse and broken, and a smile had curled on his face. The first in Merlin knows how long. At this moment, I realized that I held a power. A power to bring him a sliver of happiness after all those years of coldness, darkness, misery and despair.''

''I'm sure it was an emotional experience for him too. It must've been a shock to see you.''

''I write him letters almost every day, but I don't have an address to send them to so I keep them in a shoebox under my bed.'' Juliet laughed at herself. ''It's silly, I know-''

''It's not,'' Fred countered. ''I think it’s cute and understandable. You had gotten your father back when he was taken away from you - again. It's a way for you to talk to him, even if he can't read your letters or respond.'' He yawned and apologized. Unlike Juliet, he had been sleeping before knocking on her door.

''You can go back to bed if you’re tired.''

Fred shook his head. ‘’I’d rather stay and talk with you. It’s my turn now, is it?’’

They kept going for a few more minutes, talking in Percy’s room while the rest of the house was asleep.

If Molly were up, she’d undoubtedly scold them for being awake past midnight _and_ Fred going into Juliet's room. Her rules were clear about guests from the opposite sex: _no visiting after bedtime_.

While they were talking, they had shifted on the bed and changed positions. Their knees were now touching and their feet were buried under the patchwork blanket.

''I didn't want you to go back to Angelina after we danced at the Yule Ball,'' Juliet said, surprising herself. She found herself panicking inside, realizing that, although true, it could ruin their friendship in a disastrous way.

A smug smile curled on Fred’s lips. ''I'm a brilliant dancer, am I?''

She chuckled, but didn't deny. Although Fred Weasley wasn't great at following through with the classic steps when ball dancing, he knew how to spice it up and make it really fun.

''I didn't tell you, but you looked gorgeous in that dress.''

Juliet blinked.

It wasn’t the first time Fred complimented her, but he had never been so bold. He’d usually say something subtle that he could easily say to his sister, but tonight, it sounded very flirty - and Juliet didn't hate it.

After that, it was a blur. She could recall Fred talking, but one of them fell asleep and the other followed. 

.

Fred was gone when Juliet woke up. 

At first, she thought last night had been a dream, but the blanket was moved as if somebody else had slept there. She grabbed the blanket and a faint smell of Fred lingered on the blanket. Juliet smiled. 

''Morning!'' Ginny greeted, walking in and inviting herself on the bed. She was still in her pajamas so it must've been still early. ''Luna sent an owl this morning, inviting us to have tea at her house tomorrow,'' the redhead informed, holding the piece of parchment in her hand. ''I'll ask Mum if we can go, but it should be okay. She doesn't live too far.''

Juliet rubbed her eyes, still washed with sleep and nodded, looking forward to seeing Luna. One of the things she didn't like about summer was not sharing a room with Luna for two months. She missed her so much. They'd write letters, but it wasn't the same.

''Mom is making pancakes. She sent me to get you.'' 

''Oh, yum!'' 

The raven haired girl pushed the covers away, excited to eat Molly's delicious pancakes, but Ginny stopped her. ''Before we go down, there's something I wanted to talk about...I think my brother fancies you.''

Panic flashed in Juliet's mind. Was Fred that obvious? His flirting was pretty subtle and rarely when there was people around. How could've Ginny come to that conclusion?

Juliet laughed. ''What? He doesn't. Gin, you're insane.''

''He was so red at King's Cross when you hugged him! And, he kept staring you when we were at the pond yesterday. _He's into you_.''

 _Ron_. Ginny was talking about Ron, not Fred.

''See it the way you want. Now, let's go eat pancakes!''


End file.
